chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Two
Day Two Balloon's POV ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OJ..are you okay out there? Let me know if you need us. I'm here for you. {crash!} {gasp} Wh-Why is there broken glass on the battlefield..?! Did OJ..?! NO! It CAN'T be! OJ, please come back! We need you! I can't make it without you! Please..don't leave me here all alone.. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ WH-WHAT THE..?! What kind of dream was THAT?! {heavy breathing} Taco sits up, glancing in my direction. Oh no.. "I'm sorry for waking you up.." She raises an eyebrow. "Did you have a nightmare? I mean, you was breathing quite loudly, and you was squirming and whimpering, as if you were trapped in your 'dream'." Uhhh..yeah. But knowing YOU, you'd make fun of me for it. I slowly nod, instantly looking away. "Yeah, you're right..kind of?" {sigh of relief} "Finally! Now I can celebrate--" {boom!} {squishing} Umm, does that vaguely sound like..GUTS?! No no no.. I'm too weak for those kinds of things.. I get squeamish too easily.. {moan} {grunt} I don't feel good.. I cover my mouth. Taco squints her eyes. "Uhh, Balloon? You feeling okay?" I'm trying my best not to hurl.. I nod again, still afraid to open my mouth. {beep} "If you need it, I'll turn up the AC. That should lower your sickness." {cooler air blows} Hey, this doesn't seem so-- {flip} --bad. Did I seriously just FLIP OVER..?! {smack!} ..Nevermind. Taco's plan was a FLOP. {gasp} Taco rushes over to the corner I just collided into. She gently tugs the AC closer, flushing. "..Sorry about that Balloon.." You SHOULD be. {gulp} I don't think I can keep it in any longer.. I'm getting dizzy now.. Taco blinks. "Hmm, you sure about being okay? Your face is as green as my lettuce." I know that already, jeez.. {rustle} This is all too much right now. I just simply can't take it anymore.. I feverishly rush near the closet, and immediately retch. Ugghh..so gross.. But I feel MUCH BETTER now. {whistling} Taco frowns. "Uhh, do you need any help?" Believe or not, yes, I do. "Go ahead.." She nods, and grabs the AC again. Thanks for that Taco. {beep} {slow cold air blows} That feels better.. I move away from the closet, and inch near the AC again. Her smile fades. "..I never thought I'd ask you this..but..are you feeling any better?" Yeah, thanks to you. "Y-Yes, you helped me out alot Taco. Th-Thank you." I never even thanked her for ANYTHING..up until now. She shrugs modestly. "Oh, it was nothing. But, tell me: WHY did you hurl again?" ..I TOLD you already. Weren't you listening? I frown. "I just get squeamish over very..disturbing things.." "Such as blood, guts, and flesh?" Taco asks, smiling. DON'T. I don't want to get sick again.. I flinch, shuddering. "Okay, okay! That's enough." {giggle} "You know Balloon, you're actually kind of..cute, in a way.." Wh-What. Did. Taco. Just. SAY?! Oh what, wow. Of ALL people to call me cute, it was HER. My biggest enemy, literally just called me cute.. Suddenly, without thinking, I grab Taco by her shoulders, and hug her. {gasp} "B-Balloon.." I know, I can't really explain this either.. She abruptly lets go, smirking at me. "Yeah, that WAS a surprise. But most surprises are unexpected." Yep! {boom} {boom} {boom!} Oh no, THIS again.. Me and Taco move back near the wall, facing the clock again. She also brings back the AC. {beep} We crawl into our cots again, facing each other. "..Do you think OJ is okay out there?" Taco half-smiles. "I'm sure. He's strong, after all.." She stands up, switching the lightbulb off. {rustle} "..Balloon?" Huh..? I face Taco again, completely worn out. "What is it?" Taco blushes a little. "G-Goodnight Balloon." Oh, that was it. It was still kind of her though. I smile, my voice completely covered by the blanket. "Goodnight Taco.." {boom} {thrust!} {gushing} Jeez, the apocalypse is no joke.. Is OJ even okay? Is he injured? Is he even..ALIVE?! {sigh} Stop worrying Balloon. OJ's fine, Taco's fine, and you're fine. There's nothing to worry about. At least for now, anyways.. Category:Blog posts